


Of Hugs and Reconcile

by TheAngelofFate



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A missing scene from Shadow Wars, Angst and Feels, Donald and Scrooge reconcile, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In the aftermath of Magica’s defeat, Scrooge’s heart is filled with such warmth that he has reconciled with his nephews and has gotten his family back, but there is one nephew he hasn’t made amends with.The one that has every right to be angry at him,But within the late hours of the night and they both acknowledge each other’s pain, their loss and have a heart to heart.





	Of Hugs and Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing for me, never did I think I would ever be writing a story for Ducktales, I mean I loved the show back when I was a kid, but I never thought I'd love the reboot as much as I do. I absolutely love Donald and Scrooge's characters and I love the boys and how much they love and admire their uncles.
> 
> So I here I am, writing a story about anthropomorphic ducks family.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it

 

The ride back to the mansion from the Money Bin was lively and filled with laughter. Scrooge couldn't help but have this warm smile on his face, for he hasn't been this truly happy in a long time. Now with his family back in his life, nothing could damper his mood. Even when they all arrived back home, and saw that half of the mansion was destroyed. He looked at his home, then towards his family and shrugged. "Ae always wanted a skylight in my office." The words came out casually, as he gestured everyone inside taking out his phone and quickly calling his construction workers and scheduled them to show up in the morning to repair the damages.

Thankfully enough, the boys and Webby's bedroom were untouched by Magica's blast, so they could get a good nights rest in the comfort of their own beds. But for the children, they barely made it up the first flight of stairs before they all collapsed on the stairs with exhaustion. Scrooge gazed at Donald and Bentina who both mirrored the smile he had on his face.

Beakley took Webby to their shared bedroom while Scrooge and Donald each took a triplet and carried them to their rooms.

Huey on the top

Dewey in the middle

And Louie goes on the very bottom bunk.

Scrooge ruffled the youngest ones hair before he made his way out of the room, lingering in the doorway as he watched Donald stand by the bedside, Scrooge smiled fondly at the sight, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. The sight bringing back memories of himself tucking in a much younger Donald and Della almost every night after they had lost their parents. Standing by their bedside's until he was sure they were both asleep.

Reminiscing about old times, he found himself chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?"

Opening his eyes, he saw that Donald was staring at him. "Nothin', lad. Ae was just thinking when Ae did the same thing to yeh back when yeh were small." He watched Donald's expression soften, looking down at the ground, most likely recalling those memories too.

"Ae also remember when yeh use to have nightmares and would walk o'round so yeh wouldn't go back to sleep so then Ae'd—"

"You'd bring me to your office and tell me about one of your adventures." Donald had a fond smile on his face as he said these words.

"Aye, that Ae did."

An awkward silence crept its way between them. Even after all this time, even after Donald forgiving him, Scrooge knew that his relationship with his nephew wouldn't be fixed over night. Still though, the silence cut at his heart. Knowing that a long time ago, they had been better then this.

"Well then, Ae'll see yeh in the mornin', m'boy." Scrooge said raising his hand in a small wave, as he turned around.

However, he barely made it half way out the door before something crashed behind him as arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed. "Lad?" He questioned gently as Donald pressed his face into his shoulder blade. "What's wrong?"

Donald was quiet for a few moments, "I'm... making up for lost time. For not joining the boys when they hugged you." He answered, his voice more distorted then usual, "And for everything else."

"Aw, m'boy." Scrooge closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he placed his hands on top of Donald's arms. "Ah'm sorry. Everything that happened was me own fault. If Ae hadn't built that confounded rocket—"

"She still would have found another way. She always was the most resourceful out of the three of us." Donald argued back at him, like his nephew was refusing to let Scrooge blame himself anymore, even if this was partly his fault. "I admit, I was angry at you. But, Mrs. B made me realized that I had only been focusing on my own pain from what happened. I never once thought how you were feeling when she disappeared. I distanced myself from you and that it only made things worse for us. I never realized that when I lost her, and felt so broken, so did you. I forgive you, Unca Scrooge. I'm so sorry."

A smile formed on his face. Never in his life did he think he would ever hear those words. "Ah, me lad, Ae am too. Ae never meant for any of this to happen." Gently, he turned around fully embraced his beloved nephew, arms wrapping tightly around him and softly squeezed because just where had the time go? When had his small, kind and short tempered nephew become an adult?

But in this moment it was as though Donald was a child again, seeking out his uncle for comfort, as he felt a shudder run through his nephew's body, something wet dampened his coat. Then it was as if whatever Donald was feeling transferred itself to Scrooge as he started shaking with intense emotions. Tears forming in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. "Aw, m'boy, Ah'm so sorry. If Ae could go back an change what Ae did, Ae'd do it in a _second_."

Donald buried his face in the crook of Scrooge's neck and sniffed. "I know, I _know_ you would. I'm sorry too, for never considering your own feelings. I'm sorry I resented you all these years, for keeping the boys from you. I love you, Unca Scrooge, the boys do too. And so did Della."

Scrooge closed his eyes and held on all the tighter. “Ae love yeh too.” Now that he had his nephew back, now that Donald didn't hate him anymore he wasn't about to let him go ever again.

They both stayed like this, standing in the doorway, holding each other, until their tears and quiet sobs faded away. "Now Ae know yer not a child anymore, but would yeh like to come to my office? Ae can tell yeh one of my adventures."

He heard Donald laugh softly, "I'm pretty sure I've heard all your stories, Unca Scrooge." he said as they both reluctantly let go. Scrooge making sure to keep a hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Aye, yeh've heard most of them." Scrooge concurred with a nod of his head. "But not all of them, m'boy."

Then ever so faintly, they both heard a small sniffle behind them. Focusing their eyes to the darkness of the room, they both saw the boys, wide away in their beds, and staring at them with smiles on their faces, tears in their eyes.

"Can we come?" Dewey asked, his voice small and soft.

Scrooge looked at Donald, whom merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Scrooge grinned, "C'mon lads! It's time fer another story about yer Uncle Scrooge."

The boys cheered, and jumped down from their bunks and ran towards their uncles, nearly knocking them both to the ground from the force of their tackle.

Once they were in his office, Scrooge delved into a tale of his younger years, a tale of one of his many encounters of Goldie— how she had yet again managed to convince him to team up together, only for her to hand him over to pirates soon afterwards. The boys, not surprisingly, mocked him throughout the tale with various ' _oooohs_ ' and several smooching noises.

In all the other times they had done such Scrooge would have simply glared at them, but honestly he was just so happy to see those young smiles that he couldn't bring himself to care. He continued with the tale and spoke about how he met up with Goldie later and she apologized for selling him out, like she always did.

" _Ohhhh_ , she loves you!" Huey teased puffing out his feathered cheeks and puckered his beak.

Scrooge rolled his eyes, "Ah, stop before Ae make yeh's go back to bed."

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that woman?" Donald asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat down on the half burnt couch next to Scrooge whom was standing on top of the cushion. "That woman has left you for dead multiple times and yet you always help her."

"Because _he_ loves her and _she_ loves him! They should get married!" Dewey and Louie said in unison.

If Scrooge has a drink he most definitely would have choked on it at the ridiculous suggestion. "Ae— Just... Absolutely not!"

"Uncle Donald could be your best man!"

" _Donald_ wouldn't want that!" Scrooge sputtered, trying to find some argument and try to change the subject.

"Actually I wouldn't mind." Donald said so casually that Scrooge had to do a double take while the boys gasped in delight.

"Wait what? But yeh just said—"

"I said that _I_ don't know what you see in her." Donald argued, as he pointed to himself. " _You_ obviously see a great deal in her."

Scrooge took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. His nephew was _**not**_ helping the situation. " _Bless me kilts,_ no one is getting married!"

"But what if _she_ wants too?"

Scrooge opened his mouth and then closed it, pausing. "That... would be her choice."

After that, Scrooge quickly finished the tale and went onto another and then another. Soon it wasn't long after that when Scrooge woke up later that night, confused at first where he was, only to look towards his left and see Donald laying against him, snuggled in his nephew's arm lay Huey and Louie. While to his right he found Dewey curled up against his side his fingers curled around his coat.

All of them were sound asleep, content exactly where they were, and no plans on going anywhere.

Scrooge's eyes became misty yet again at the sight, as a feeling of warmth consumed his heart. _Great Scott_ did he miss his nephews. He missed them more then they would ever know and he loved them more then they could possibly imagine. 

As if sensing his emotions, Scrooge felt Donald's right arm tighten around his waist, while he nuzzled his face against Scrooge's coat. In that moment, the trillionaire saw the little duck that he raised when his parents past away. The little duck that always came to him with frustrated tears in his eyes when he came home from school utterly distraught that the kids were making fun of the way he talked. The little duck whom he missed _so_ very much for the past ten years.

Scrooge adjusted his own arm that was wrapped around Donald's shoulders tightly and pulled him and the rest of the boys closer to him. Donald's head lay gently against the croak of his neck and Scrooge place his chin on top of his head. "Ae missed yeh, me dear boy." He said with every truth and honesty he had as his eyes started to slip shut,

Very faintly, he heard a soft, "I missed you too, Unca Scrooge." A warm smile graced his feature at those words as he finally let the warmth and comfort of his family pull him into well deserved sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The finale to season 1 of Ducktales was absolutely amazing. The only thing I would have liked is to have had Donald join in hugging Scrooge. So I thought that I would rectify that and add an aftermath scene of them actually talking about Della and reconciling.
> 
> It's not my best fanfic I've done but it's here and i'm proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed it, feedback is always welcome and appreciated. And I will see you all next time.


End file.
